


Shh

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodney doesn't talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted August 16, 2006.

"We have to be quiet," John whispered, just as his flashlight beam hit Rodney's face. Rodney glared at him above the gag.

John reached out with his knife, then hesitated. If he left it in place, Rodney would be sure to stay quiet, and it really was vital.

Rodney punched him, hard, in the arm, and made an angry noise through the gag; no use. John caught his chin and slid the blade between his cheek and the cloth, slicing through quickly. Rodney's mouth opened even as the gag fell away, and John darted in for a quick, silencing kiss.


End file.
